Bee's Sting
by Mara-Chan2010
Summary: Moondreamer, Sideswipes and Sunstreakers triplet sister, arrives on Earth just after the Fallen's battle but something far more dangerous is coming and a certain Camero is dead set on protecting her.
1. Welcome to Earth!

A/N: Hi everyone! I just thought of this and for those who love "Cat and Mouse" I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow!!

* * *

Moondreamer was getting ready for entry to Earth, having heard Optimus' message. She had been in hiding on one of Cybertron's moons when she got the message. She shouldn't have been hiding, but she needed to stay safe for her brothers' sake. They hated going to Ratchet for repairs, meaning that they wouldn't go for a check up. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker only trusted their younger twin.

She was entering the atmosphere now and it was really getting hot. She crash landed in a lake.

Slowly she got out, and started looking for a alt form. A Jeep Cherokee Limited drove by and she scanned it, not picky like her brothers. She was dark blue with black flames racing down her hood and sides. She did a quick systems check before transforming. Her communication systems were online.

"Calling all Autobots, This is Moondreamer, anybody in range?" she called.

* * *

Optimus was in the NEST base when Ratchet came to tell him another Cybertronain had landed. He was just rolling out of the bases front gate when he got the message. "Moondreamer, this is Optimus Prime. It's good to hear you made it." he let air out of his vents as a sigh. Moondreamer is another medic, and the only person that could control Sides and Sunny. He tracked her location.

"Hello Prime. Are my brothers here?" Moondreamer asks.

* * *

Of course she asked about her brothers, as they were always getting themselves in trouble.

"Yes they are. Do you wish to let them know you're here? I'm in route to meet you but am in range to convey a message if you wish." Optimus' voice answers her. She smiles to herself, happy that she and her brothers could be reunited once again.

"I'll surprise them." she answers Optimus.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Prime out." Moondreamer sits in her alt form waiting. When a blue semi with red flames appears she starts her alt forms engine. The semi flashes it's lights and Moondreamer follows Optimus as he turns around and heads towards the base.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had done it this time. Ironhide, Jazz who had just been brought back using one of the Elder Prime's spark casting, and Bumblebee had all been in recharge when the twins spray painted them a nice pink color. So far they hadn't gotten up yet but it was only a matter of time.

Ratchet entered the recharge berth room, saw the pink Autobots, and held back a laugh.

Bumblebee, who was a light sleeper, heard the poorly contented laugh and woke up.

_"What's up pussycat?"_ he asks thought song, his voice processors still broken.

"Look down Bee." was all Ratchet could say before a loud roar of anger came from Satan's Camero. Bee looked at Ratchet as if Ratchet was the culprit.

"Hey Bee, do you see pink paint on my hands?" he asks holding said hands up.

_"Negative captain."_ Bee said.

"I'll give you a hint though. Sunny and Sides have done this prank before, just not with 3 bots." Ratchet says pointing to Jazz and Ironhide. Bumblebee looks at the other bots before waking them from their recharge.

"Get a new paintjob Bee?" Jazz asks seeing the now pink Autobot.

_"Yeah and you got one too!"_ an excited kids voice comes from the Camero.

Jazz looks down, then at Bee, then down again.

"WHO DID THIS!?!?!?" His yell was able to get Ironhide out of his recharge all the way. Ironhide brought his hand to his face, looked at it, then roared in anger.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER!!!!!" Ironhide tore out of the room, Bee and Jazz close on his heels. Ratchet smirks, then hides the cans of pink paint that he had hidden on his back.

"Good luck surviving that Sunny and Sides!" he said before laughing evilly and leaving the room.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were racing on the NEST base tarmac when they heard Ironhide's yell. "Did we prank him already today?" Sides asked.

"No, well I didn't did you?" Sunny answered.

"No. Do you think we should run?" Sides answered before looking towards the hanger. Out comes Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee, all a lovely shade of Hot Pink.

"SOMEONE STOLE OUR PRANK!" Sunny yelled. Ironhide, hearing Sunny, turned towards them, transformed and charged. Jazz and Bumblebee followed suit, Bee blasting the "Charge!" music at full volume.

"Shall we burn rubber?" Sides asks his twin brother.

"Yes, yes we shall." Sunny answered before both Lamborghinis turned, and raced towards the base gate. Little did they know that Moondreamer and Optimus were just returning to the base.

* * *

Moondreamer was following Optimus when she felt her brothers' sparks and they were coming closer to her, at a very fast speed. She caught up to Optimus before opening a com with him. "Optimus? Are Sunny and Sides still playing pranks on people? Particularly Ironhide?"

"Occasionally. Usually its Mudflap and Skids we have to worry about."

"Oh, because they are coming closer to us at a high rate of speed."

"Are they?" Optimus asks before approaching the NEST base gate. Out the other side comes two Lamborghinis, one red, and one bright yellow. Moondreamer automatically knows her brothers, even in there alt forms.

Behind them comes a pink GMC Topkick, a pink Pontiac Solace, and a pink Chevy Cameo.

"That would be Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee." Optimus tells Moondreamer.

"I think I should follow them. Two against three isn't good odds and they might need a medic." Moondreamer says before speeding after the other 5 Autobots.

"This isn't going to end well." Optimus thinks before slowly following the race.


	2. Attacked twice?

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!!! and to the person who said that Sides, Sunny and Dreamer are triplets, not twins, I relise this fact, I ment that the boys were twins, but she wasn't a true twin, she wasn't indentical.

Anyway, enjoy!!! Reviews are welcome!!

* * *

Moondreamer chased after her brothers, Optimus right behind her. It must have been a sight, two Lamborghinis, followed by a GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solace, a Chevy Camero, a Jeep Cherokee, and a Semi truck all racing though the streets. Soon they were in a wide open plain, with no humans around.

Sunny and Sides transformed and turned around.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" they called together.

Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee all transformed.

"YEAH RIGHT!! You guys did the same thing to Ratchet!!" Ironhide yelled to the twins. Moondreamer stopped a short way from the other Autobots and stayed in her alt form. Optimus pulls up next to her and also stays in his alt form.

"Yeah but we were racing all night!! Ask the humans!!" Sunny yelled back.

"Yeah we kept Major Lennox up all night!" Sides yelled too. At this Ironhide roared again.

"Good going Sides! Did you forget that the Major is Ironhide's human!" Sunny said slapping Sides in the head.

* * *

Moondreamer watched, waiting for a chance to jump in and save her brothers. Optimus opened a com to her.

"Moondreamer, are you going to jump in the fight if one starts?" he asks her.

"Prime, I don't fight. I do have weapons but those are only for defense. I'm more of a medic then a solider. But I will save my brothers." she answered truthfully.

"Alright Moondreamer, I'll try to stop the fight if it starts." Optimus says closing the com.

Ironhide finally lost control and lunged at the two male triplets. Moondreamer wasted no time in transforming and jumping in front of her brothers. Before Ironhide could make contact with any of them, Moondreamer released a sonic blast that pushed Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee back.

"Moondreamer!?!?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe yelled at the same time. She looked behind her and smiled at the boys.

"Hi Sunny, Sides. Did you two miss me?" She asks before turning to the attacking Autobots.

"No one messes with my brothers!" Moondreamer yelled at Jazz and Bumblebee, the two who had recovered first from her attack. She took a defensive stance, and readied all her sonic weapons.

* * *

Optimus chose this moment to jump in. He transformed and stood in between the two groups.

"That's ENOUGH!" he's voice rang though the field. Moondreamer immediately shut down her weapons and stood straight, out of her stance.

"Yes Prime." she said, still making sure she was in between her brothers, and the angry Autobots. Ironhide growled at Prime but shut down his cannons. Jazz did the same.

_"THEY STARTED IT!"_ Bumblebee called out in a small child's voice.

"Yeah well the Prime ended it!" Moondreamer called back to the scout.

_"Oh well aren't you a ball of sunshine?"_ Bumblebee called back.

"Watch it buddy!"

_"No, you watch it!"_

Jazz watched the exchange between the new Femme, called Moondreamer by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Where in the world Bee found all the quotes, he'd never know.

"Bumblebee, Moondreamer, STAND DOWN!" Optimus called.

"We will discuss this in a more secure location. Autobots, transform and roll out! Head to the NEST base." he said before transforming himself.

* * *

Moondreamer was waiting until the other Autobots transformed before she did. Slowly they all transformed, Moondreamer at the end of the line.

"Dreamer!!! When did you get here?" Sides asked his older sister.

"I just got here. I was going to surprise you guys at the base, but you guys raced out so fast I didn't get a chance too." she answered.

"Moondreamer, could you get in between me and Sides? If we get attacked, we'll need you to help heal us, plus you're the second Femme to get here. The Decepticons might take advantage of that fact. They already tried to get Arcee." Sunstreaker asked his younger sister.

"I can take care of myself!" Moondreamer said but obeyed her older brother. It was a good thing to, because right after she moved, Blackout appeared and fired upon the Autobots. Optimus transformed and fired back.

"Get Moondreamer out of here!" he called, sensing that Blackout was here for the Femme. Ironhide transformed and fired back. Bumblebee and Jazz joined Optimus and Ironhide. Sunstreaker stayed in his alt form and turned away from the fight. Moondreamer and Sideswipe followed.

"Where are we going? We need to help them!" Moondreamer asked.

"We are going you out of here," Sunny answered.

"Then we are bringing the rain back." Sides finished.

"I'm a medic, I should be helping them!" she called, her programming to heal and protect overriding the self preservation program.

"We know Moondreamer, but the Decepticons don't have any Femmes. They are going to capture you, and force interface. Do you want that to happen?" Sides asked. Moondreamer felt a shiver go down her spine.

"No, I don't." she answered before another Decepticon, Barricade, appeared right in front of them. Sunstreaker transformed and fired his weapons.

"Sides! Get Dreamer back to base!" he yelled before tackling Barricade.

"Come on Moondreamer! Punch it!" Sideswipe said going faster. Moondreamer sped up, seeing as how the Autobots were fighting to protect her from the Decepticons, she might as well do what she could to help.

**"Autobots, NEST is in bound. We're bringing the rain."** a human voice came over the Autobot's frequency.

"Lennox, Sides, Sunny, and another Autobot are heading to the base. Protect them!" Optimus voice answers.

**"We hear you Big Boss, Sides, where are you at?"**

"We're 15 minutes from the base at this speed. Sunny ran into Barricade." Sides says speeding up.

"Too fast, too fast for y'all." came over the radio as Bumblebee's alt form, raced in front of Moondreamer.

"Bumblebee's in the lead, Major." Sides says.

**"The Gates are open and the others are on alert. Hatchet's waiting for the new arrival."** 'Lennox' says before Black Hawk helicopters fly over Bee, Sides, and Moondreamer. Moondreamer watches with her sensors as the helicopters open fire on Barricade, the sabor rounds melting though Barricades armor.

Two minutes later the 3 Autobots fly though the base's gate and the gates are immediately closed after them.


	3. Repairing the Wounded

**A/N:** I apologize for ze shortness of this chapter.

Recommended Listening:  
_"Fire Burning"_ by Sean Kingston  
_"Beautiful"_ by Creed

* * *

Sideswipe lead Moondreamer to the med bay before leaving, heading out to help Sunstreaker.

"Moondreamer, it's good to see you! Help me set up for when the battles over." Ratchet says before looking at Bumblebee.

"Bee, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping in the battle?"

**"Optimus told me to say with the femme."** he said over the Autobot radios. Ratchet just nods and get to setting up the med bay for any injuries. Moondreamer sets to work also, Bumblebee watching her the entire time.

The first injured to come in was Ironhide, with his cannon and left arm offline. Moondreamer quickly got his arm online before working on his cannon.

"Glad you're here Moondreamer, the Hatchets bedside manners needs some work." Ironhide said as she worked on one of his hydraulics lines.

"I'm a medic, I fix you guys up so you can go and get shot again. My bedside manners are fine." Ratchet said before Jazz came in, dragging Sunstreaker behind him.

"SUNNY!" Moondreamer yelled before running to her triplet.

"Get him on the table!" Ratchet yelled as Ironhide moved off it. Jazz helped get him on the table.

"Damn it! His spark casting is cracked. Ratchet, weld it shut, I'm going to work on his processors, they are all fried." Moondreamer said before working on her triplet. She shut out everything except fixing her brother. After Ratchet got Sunstreaker's casting fixed, he moved on to Sunny's hydraulic lines and arms.

Moondreamer stayed working on her brother, even as other Autobots came in to be fixed. Ratchet fixed them as she worked.

* * *

Bumblebee watched Moondreamer as she worked. She looked so small, yet her weapons had a very powerful hit to them. She could take care of herself, yet Optimus wanted her here at the base. Of course when the Decepticons came after Arcee only one came, now they had sent five. Was it because she was a medic, as well as a femme? Didn't they have that small little doc bot? Would they come after Ratchet?

All of these went though his mind as he watched her fix her brother.

* * *

"Moondreamer?" Sunstreaker asks after he came back online.

"I'm here Sunny, you were pretty beat up. Give yourself some time before you move." She said smiling leaning over her older brother.

"You did good today Moondreamer." Optimus said coming into the med bay. She looked up at him.

"Thank you Prime." She said.

"Moondreamer, why do you always call him Prime, never Optimus?" Sides asked from his position on the wall across from his brother and sister. Moondreamer jumped, never even hearing him come in.

"It's his title. He earned it and it's a sign of respect." she answered then helped Sunstreaker off the table.

"I thank you for the respect, Moondreamer, but please, call me Optimus." The Autobot leader asked.

"Alright…Optimus." she answered. Sunstreaker started running around the med bay, getting a feel for his newly repaired parts.

"Next time you get hurt, after I patch you up, I'm going to put right back on that table, IN PIECES!" Moondreamer yelled at her older brother.

"Yes Mom!" Sunstreaker teased. Moondreamer growled, then chased her brother all around the med bay.

"WHY YOU!!!! I'M NOT MOM!!!" She yelled, smiling the whole time. Everyone in the med bay watched the two siblings chase, most having smiles on their faces.

When Sunstreaker pasted Bumblebee, the young scout casually stuck his foot out and tripped him. Moondreamer pounced on her brother and did the Cybertronain version of a noggie.

"Dreamer get off me!" Sunstreaker yelled while glaring at the yellow scout.

"Why should I?" She asked smiling. At least until Sideswipe pounced on her, squishing her and Sunstreaker.

"SIDES!" both Moondreamer and Sunstreaker yelled at the last triplet who had started bouncing on the other two.

"This is FUN!" Sides says.

"Sideswipe, I think that's enough." Optimus says though laughing.

"Ah, you ruined my fun Primie!" Sides says getting up and helping his sister, who hit him on the back of the head.

"No disrespecting the PRIME!" she yelled. Everyone laughed, including Optimus. Moondreamer waited until everyone was done laughing.

"Is someone going to show me around the base, now that the 'cons are taken care of?" she asked.

"Sure Moon Goddess." Sides says transforming into his Lamborghini alt form. Moondreamer transforms into her Jeep Cherokee form.

_"I'm coming too!"_ a girls voice comes from Bumblebee as he transforms into the 2010 Chevy Camero Concept. They race out of the med bay, Sides and Bee in the lead, Moondreamer following, her laugh ringing down the hall as they go.

Optimus looks at Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker, why did Sideswipe call her Moon Goddess?" He asks the oldest of the triplets.

"No matter what world she's on, Moondreamer will shine, glow if you will, in the moonlight. Even on Cybertron she glowed." he explained.

"I see. Do you know why?"

"No one knows. All we know is that she loves being in the moonlight, and not because she glows."

Sunstreaker and Optimus look down the hall towards Moondreamer as she follows her brother, and Bumblebee.

* * *

Next Time: Mudflap and Skids meet Moondreamer!


	4. Mudflap and Skids, and Sam and Mikayla

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Bee's Sting"!! If you read my other story "Cat and Mouse" please, PLEASE go and take the poll, and thank you to the one person, besides me, that voted!!

Suggested Listening:  
_"Fireman"_ by Lil Wanye

* * *

"And this is the rec room. And over there is Optimus' office, and connected to that is his room." Sideswipe explained, still in his alt mode as he, Moondreamer, and Bumblebee drove though the base.

"I want to see the Rec room." Moondreamer said transforming in front of the door. Sides and Bee both transformed.

_"Allow Me."_ Bumblebee 'says' as he hits the higher of the two buttons on the wall by the door. The door opens and the three Autobots enter.

Inside is a Autobot size couch, a theater size screen with a projector, an Autobot size table, and a large energon dispenser. On the back of the couch was a bar about 3 feet high and on the table there was a smaller table.

"BUMBLEBEE!" a human voice comes from the back of the couch. Bumblebee smiles and runs to the couch. Bee lets out a happy squeak. He carefully picks something off the couch. Moondreamer comes closer to get a better look. A young human, male, with brown hair sits in Bumblebee's hand.

"Oh, Bee Who's this?" He asks seeing Moondreamer.

"I'm Moondreamer, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's sister. Who are you?" she asks scanning the human from a medics point of view. Considering the Autobots are working with humans she should be able to help heal them.

"I'm Sam Wicwicky, and down on the couch is my girlfriend Mikayla Banes." he says pointing to the couch. Moondreamer gets closer to the couch and the human girl waves.

"Did you just get here?" Mikayla asks.

"Yes I did. May I pick you up?" Moondreamer asks. Mikayla looks at Bumblebee.

"It's ok, She won't bite." Mikayla nods and Moondreamer carefully picks her up and scans her.

"Moondreamer, are you a warrior?" Sam asks.

"No, unlike my brothers, I'm a medic. I'll be helping heal the team. My weapons are for defense, and unlike everyone else's weapons, I can fire mine in my alt form." She says.

"Yeah, Moondreamer is a great guardian, when given the chance." Sides says. Moondreamer sends a look at her brother then sets Mikayla down on the couch.

"Bee, I just thought of something. Let me see your voice processors." Moondreamer says. Bee puts Sam back down.

_"Whatcha doing?"_ A girls voice comes from Bee. "I think I can fix the broken processor. Hold still." She says starting to work on him. Everyone in the rec room is silent, not wanting to interrupt, and have Bumblebee be permanently mute.

"Done!" Moondreamer says after 5 minutes. Everyone, Mech and Human, come closer to see if, just maybe, Moondreamer had fixed the mute Bumblebee.

"Sam." Bumblebee says slowly. He looks at Moondreamer.

"I CAN TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH THANK YOU MOONDREAMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole NEST base could hear Bumblebee's exclaim of happiness. Ratchet and Optimus come into the Rec room.

"Moondreamer, you fixed Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I studied Vocal Processors hiding on the 3rd Moon. I'm able to do all full body repairs. As long as they still have a spark, I can save them." She explains. Ratchet looks at Optimus.

"Optimus, Moondreamer has more training then me."

"Well old friend, you must get trained by Moondreamer, that way, we have two great medics!" Optimus says as Bumblebee grabs Moondreamer in a hug.

"Thank you so much Moondreamer!" he says. Moondreamer give him a hug back.

"Your welcome Bee." She says.

The doors of the Rec room burst open.

"BOY I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!"

"JUST TRY IT!" two red and green bots come tumbling into the room. Bumblebee takes a stance in front of the Humans on the couch. Moondreamer follows his lead.

"MUDFLAP, SKIDS, CEASE THIS IMMEDITATLY!" Optimus yells at the bots. The two bots stop and look at everyone in the room.

"OH NEW FEMME! Hello Beautiful! I'm Mudflap, and this is my brother Skids!" the red bots says. Skids hit his brother in the head.

"Yo man, I can introduce myself. Hello, foxy momma, I'm Skids, the best of the best!" Skids says. Sideswipe walks over to the younger twins.

"Mudflap, Skids, say one more thing like that to my sister, and I'll cut you two in haft, and have her weld you to back together backwards." He says getting out one of his swords.

"And I'll send you two back into space if I catch you two near her room." Bumblebee says putting his battle mask down.

Mudflap and Skids get identical looks of terror on their faces.

"Your sister, Sides? Oh man, I'm sorry!" Mudflap says backing away. Skids quickly follows his brother.

"SORRY SORRY!" he yells. The twins then turn tail and run from the rec room. After a moment of silence, the room starts laughing.

"Wow, that's the first time I ever saw the twins get scared by anything!" Sam says laughing.

"Warrior Goddess doesn't even scare them!" a small mech's voice says from Moondreamer's feet. She looks down and picks up the small blue Autobot.

"Aw, aren't you so cute! I just love younglings!" Moondreamer says holding the mech to her chest plate.

"Hey, hey, HEY! I'm not a youngling!!! Bitch put me down!!"

"WHEELIE! BE NICE!" Mikayla yells at the mech.

"Yes Warrior Goddess." the mech says then grumbles. Moondreamer just holds the mech, a small humming coming from her throat.

"Moondreamer, am I correct in hearing you would be a good Guardian?" Optimus asks her.

"Yes, my defensive weapons can be fired in my alt mode, making it easier to evade an attacker." She says.

"Mikayla, there have been some break-ins near your shop, maybe you could show Moondreamer around, and she could protect you should something happen." Optimus says.

"Optimus, those break-ins are from humans. I don't need a Autobot Guardian, but I will show Moondreamer what Earth is about." Bee looks at Mikayla.

"Please Mikayla, have Moondreamer be your Guardian, it will put my spark and Sam's heart to peace if you have some protection other then Wheelie." Bee says.

"Mikayla, I would be honored to have you show me around, and if I just happen to stop the break-ins by just being there, it's an added plus." Moondreamer says. Sides looks at Optimus.

"Prime, the Decepticons just came after Moondreamer, and you want her to go out by herself? SHE'LL GET CAPTURED!" Sides yells.

"SIDESWIPE! CALM DOWN!" Moondreamer yells at her brother. "I can take care of myself, and at the first sign of trouble I'll call for back up."

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, you are handling Sunny." he says.

"Fine." she says then transforms into the Jeep Cherokee. Bee lifts Mikayla down off the couch and puts her on the floor near Moondreamer.

"Get in Mikayla." Moondreamer opens her drivers side door.

"Bye Sam, Bye Everyone." Mikayla says getting in.

"Goodbye Moondreamer, Bye Mikayla!" everyone one says as Moondreamer heads out the door.


End file.
